Such compensator overtensioning devices are intended to compensate the movements of hot pipelines of shaft furnaces, especially in blast furnaces, e.g., in blast-furnace gas pipeline systems. Such compensators with overtensioning devices according to German Publication DE 36,41,138 C1 can also be used in hot-blast circulating duct systems, from which tuyere connections lead to the individual tuyeres, from which hot blast is blown into the furnace body, because expansions or thermal stresses may occur between the furnace body and the hot-blast circulating duct as a consequence of the considerable temperature differences occurring there. The prior-art compensators with corresponding overtensioning devices are to permit angular movements and axial displacements of the tuyere connections.
Expendable parts, such as tuyeres, nozzle tips, as well as elbows and intermediate pipes, must be dismounted and replaced at regular intervals during the blast furnace operation.